After Cho
by NightBird1
Summary: After waking up one day, Harry knows that he and Cho will break up soon, and after that happens, who will be there to help?


Harry looked up at the ceiling above his bed, and saw the curtains flowing around the window from the slight wind. He listened and heard Ron getting up, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake the others. "Hey, Ron."  
"Err, yes?" Ron wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake, though he had known Harry to be awake at random time of the night. He was just hoping Harry wasn't going to complain to him about waking him up or tell him that Harry and Ginny were going out. He didn't need to hear that kind of news this early in the morning.  
"She's going to break up with me today, you know that?" Harry said this as if it was a fact, and nothing could be done about it. He hoped that he didn't convey his emotions with how he sounded. He had been up awhile trying to convince himself that it was for the best. He still wasn't sure.  
"Who? Cho? No, why would you guys break up? You guys have been going out for awhile, and we are just waiting for the marriage date." He hadn't really been waiting for that; it was more of just a joke between them. The two of them seemed to be having fun together and they were always so happy around each other, so it was just hard for Ron to believe it.  
"Ha, I know it will happen, I've seen it coming for awhile. When she breaks up with me, and the next time I see you, I'll tell you 'I told you so.'" Harry sat up, and looked at his friend. Ron looked at his friend and noticed his eyes burning with intensity. He nodded and went down. Harry got dressed and followed his friend.  
  
  
The day went by as normal. Harry didn't see Cho much, but he still knew it was coming. It wasn't a question of if, just of when. After his final class for the day, he was walking up to Gryffindor's common room, when he saw Cho. He looked at her and she looked back at him with eyes that appeared to be fighting off tears. He nodded at her, and walked up to her. He was careful not to touch her in a way that might make it harder for what she had to say. She looked into his eyes sadly and said, "Harry, I think that...maybe you and me...should.... seeotherpeople."  
Harry glared at her. "If you are breaking up with me, just give me the decency to say so to my face. Don't make it nice and pretty. I've experienced some hard things in my life, much worse then being broken up with. Just tell me straight, that is all I ask."  
Cho's eyes widened a bit. "Alright then, Harry, I'm breaking up with you." Harry's eyes looked hurt, but he took it much better then she imagined he might.  
He nodded his head. "I know, I've known since this morning. I've known it for awhile, but I knew it would happen today this morning. Now, if you will please excuse me, I must be going." He took his leave up the stairs and went inside the tower. He saw Ron and Hermione almost immediately and walked over to them and told Ron, "I told you so." Harry walked over and sat down on the couch not really wanting to hear either of their reactions.  
"What was that?" Hermione asked. It seemed like one of the oddest thing Harry had ever done, and he had done a lot of weird things in his life.  
"Cho broke up with Harry. He told me this morning, and he said that when it happens, and he sees me next, he will tell me 'I told you so.'" He felt bad for his friend for losing Cho, but also for knowing about it so early on.  
Hermione's heart broke. "Shouldn't we go over there and try to do something?" She wanted so desperately to help Harry.  
Ron looked over at Hermione and said, "No. Hermione, have you ever knew you had to do something but didn't want too?"  
She looked at Ron oddly and then over to where Harry was sitting. "Yes, and some people consider it bravery if you do it anyway." Ron looked at Hermione. "I know you don't want to do it, but you need to, for both your friend, and for her."  
Ron nodded, then went off to where Ginny was standing with some of her friends. "Ginny, Harry needs to see you. Him and Cho just broke up, and you're going to be the best person to help him through this." Ginny looked up at Ron with a questioning look and glanced over where Harry was brooding. She nodded, and after saying bye to her friends, went over to where Harry was sitting. Ron went back over to where Hermione was standing and said, "Well, it's done. That's all I'm going to do to get them together." Hermione smiled at Ron and hugged him.  
"You are braver then I thought. Most guys wouldn't do that, especially with their best friend and little sister. You knew this would happen, won't you be happy for them?"  
Ron sighed and said, "Perhaps, but if Harry is going out with someone then it will make me feel bad cause I have no one."  
Hermione looked at Ron, "What's different about Ginny then with Cho, or have you felt this way for that long?" Ron just nodded and sighed again. Hermione looked at Ron, and gave him another hug. "I'm sure you won't have to wait for long, just open your eyes, I'm sure there is a girl for you right under your nose."  
Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. "You know, perhaps your right." He smiled and looked over to where his best friend and little sister were sitting there.  
  
  
  
Harry felt someone sit down next to him and said, "Ron, I don't really want to...." Ginny had put her finger over Harry's mouth to make him be quiet. He looked over and saw who it was. Ginny quickly removed her finger and tried not to blush at the action she had just done. "Oh, hey Gin, sorry thought it was Ron." Harry sighed. "So, how are you?" he asked. He didn't want to depress her; she was too nice to depress.  
"I'm okay. Harry, I heard about Cho." She let her last sentence fade off into nothing. She watched him too see a reaction, any reaction. Any thing was better then this. She looked over and had an urge to pull him into a hug but refrained. "Why must we be like this. It's just not fair. Maybe he won't mind, but what if he does? I don't know how I would be able to survive if Harry pushed me that far away."  
He wished she would hug him. "Maybe she is just worried. I don't know." His mind was rushing around. "I knew she was going to break up with me. I just knew she would," was all he could get out. He was hoping she would show some kind of friendliness. Anything, a hug, tickling him, he wished she would try to help him laugh, but she wasn't. She won't, he had already pushed her to far away for that. But perhaps there was still hope; he could only hope so.  
"I feel so sorry Harry. I don't know what to do." "Yes you do," she mentally yelled at her self. "Wrap him up in a hug, comfort him, make him feel loved." "But what if that isn't what he wants right now? He might think I'm just trying to move in now that he doesn't have a girlfriend," she yelled right back. She sighed.  
He sighed. He looked over at her. "So, now that you know how bad my day has gone, how about yours?" He was trying to change the subject, and they both knew it. They both knew that it wasn't how he should handle it. She looked up at him all of a sudden. She made up her mind.  
She reached out, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. He was shocked at first, but then he hugged right back. She felt so nice in his arms. He rested his head against hers. It was the first time today he had felt happy. "Thanks. This is just what I needed." Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing this. She held him for a bit longer.  
"You want to talk about it at all?" she asked. He shook his head no and mumbled something about just wanting to stay here. She started to feel her arm cramp up after awhile. "Um, Harry? Can we shift positions? My arm is starting to cramp up."  
"Oh, sorry." He pulled back, and sat with his back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. She looked at him, wondering if he didn't want to be cuddled anymore, but was quickly answered when he looked down at her with a smile on his face that caused her heart to skip, and he pulled her close to him, his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and just sort of cuddled with him. He turned to face her, and she looked up at him. He felt like kissing her, but thought he shouldn't, not so soon after Cho. Ginny understood why he didn't kiss her, and she respected that, maybe another day, yes, defiantly another day.  
  
  
  
  
Dinner came and went without anything too major happening, and soon they were back up stairs, in front of the fire, Harry at Ginny's side, Ron and Hermione sitting by one another. Ron and Hermione seemed to be having a conversation and weren't fighting. This was a rarity in itself, but Harry thought he saw something different behind the conversation. There was defiantly something different about both of them, but he decided to put it off.   
Harry and Ginny sat next to one another, his arm around the small of her back, holding her loosely, though there wasn't any room between the two of them. He smiled to himself.  
He was defiantly getting over Cho, which was good. He looked down at Ginny about to ask her something, but stooped when he saw her falling asleep on his arm. He had just grinned and had let her slept.  
The hours passed, and finally he woke up Ginny up, and told her it was time to go to bed. She looked up at him, and nodded. He couldn't help what had happened next, and in retrospect, wouldn't have.  
He leaned in, and kissed Ginny tentatively on the lips. It was just a brief touch, and they quickly parted. Ginny was slightly in shock, but not nearly as bad as Ron was. He looked at his best friend who had just kissed his sister.  
Hermione touched his shoulder and he loosened up. She bent over and whispered in his ear, "You knew this would happen. That was the choice you made. It will make your sister and best friend happy. Don't feel angry at them, just let them have their time together." She smiled at Ron as he calmed down.  
He turned back to Hermione. "See you in the morning."  
"Yes, you too," Hermione replied and quickly kissed his cheek and left just as quickly. He felt his cheeks go red, and after a bit he finally calmed down and saw Harry and Ginny parting.  
"Anything you feel like telling me?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him and shrugged.  
"I think I'm over Cho, now." Harry smiled at Ron, who just shook his head and walked up after Harry. Harry went and got changed and laid down on his bed and fell asleep soon after.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't get anything about anyone's pants being on fire, I'll work it in later. 


End file.
